


Serving Loki

by loki_tomhazeldine94



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV, Prince Loki, Servant Reader, Sexual Situations, different Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_tomhazeldine94/pseuds/loki_tomhazeldine94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a request : reader is a servant to the house of Odin , a non-stop guard chases her demanding she give herself to him and prince loki makes a appearance. </p><p>This is a work of fiction, Loki is owned by Marvel. Loki is based off Tom Hiddleston who is a actually person . I don't own either. No offense was meant by this. Please don't steal my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The corridor hid you, at least enough for the moment that he would be in the hall, the heart pounding seconds of fear as the heavily armored guard resumed his post after not being able to hunt you down. For years since you had become a servant in The Royal Home of Odin , the guard Asger had decided to make you the object of his very unwanted attention.

Asger and the calf like Brydurn who followed constantly in step with him ,made it their mission to remind you daily of his want for your hand and body. The first time he had came to you demanding your notice of him was traditional in the sense the Bilgesnipe's mating ritual of just dragging the female around by the scuff was romantic. Asger had grabbed you while cleaning up mess in the Great Hall after a successful hunt. The thin gown you wore as a servant was no more protecting against his armor than paper. It was like ice water to you as he pulled you close to his body, the metal almost burning your skin it was so frigid . "You caught my attention maiden, I expect your acceptance to be my wife. "

Your excitement for working for The Royal Family ended as his caught your hip and squeezed hard. "Slow? Not all the ones with a good face have sense. You shall be my woman." Asger rattled you by the shoulders, bringing you to the sickening point that some men still thought as animals and he was honestly asking for your hand in marriage. "With great respect , I have to decline. I am not ready for marriage. " The guard changed faces quickly , his hand on your hip gripped into your skin hard as he gritted his teeth. He went to growl something but a fellow servant called for the dishes you had yet to bring, making him step away from you and turn as if nothing had transgressed between you. You shook the rest of the day , scared to even pass his line of sight.

About the second winter as a servant for the House of Odin your duties changed to accommodate the homecoming of the younger prince Loki. You had yet to meet him, but stories of the prince had begun to be whispered among the women as they did their work. "Beware of him, he is a master of magic. He has made the wine I have served him into a goblet of worms before. " You shuddered as passing, gathering cloths to polish the sparring armor of Thor for he had brought it back so dirty you could no longer see the metal buckles that held it in place. "I heard Odin sent him to another realm to study magic because he was too unruly. " You shook your head at the gossip filled tongues .

Before your polishing you were sent for linens in the bed chambers, taking out the older thinner linens and replacing them with thicker winter ones that had been enchanted to be warm. They never failed to amaze you as you fitted them to the younger prince's bed, you finished quickly, noticing the abundance of green color compared to Thor's chambers. A long formal cape laid draped over a desk, the color darker than any green you had seen. You marveled over the color a second longer than needed only to be too distracted to here someone enter the room.

"Dear, are you lost?" You jumped, clutching your hand to your throat in fear. Instead of Asger's bulking muscles and imposing form, a tall thin man stood near the bed. His hair was raven black which paled his skin even further than the cream it was. The man stood in a casual green armor of leather and cloth but some how still looked fit for battle. His form and stance cat like as he circled you. The man had to be the Prince Loki. "No, I am deeply sorry. I'm here to change the linens. I was distracted, I will leave. " Panic rose as Loki laughed and held out his arms. "Poor woman, I meant you no strife, you're not in trouble."

The prince surprised you as his seemingly thin arms wrapped around you strongly. The leather and cloth did little to hide the muscle he had. "I missed Asgard. Fresh warm sheets to greet me at night, beautiful maidens to see to my needs. " You tried to not whimper as his body departed from yours, a dull ache of loss in your belly. "I am Loki, fear not please. I was simply joking. May I have your name though?" You couldn't stop staring at his eyes, the beautiful green so different than the typical blue of Thor or Odin. "I uh.. I'm (y/n). I'm the servant of your chambers and Thor's. I wasn't told what you would need of me so feel free to let me know. It was lovely meeting you. " Loki smiled, it should have been simple but on his beautiful face it had to power to render you senseless. He took your hand before pressing his thin lips to the back. "My lady, I shall let you know any needs you could help with. " You grabbed the linens you had gathered and escaped quickly.

By the time you had finally made it to the servant quarters the thumping of your heart had slowed but barely. No one had spoke of Loki's beauty, his angled jaw , the chiseled cheekbones that could make his face look cruel or radiate a smile to the point of heart stopping. No one had warned you his lips would be thin, pink and soft as he kissed your hand before you had departed and no effort could calm the need in your lower muscles after feeling them on your skin. Your friend Aural saw your distress and rushed to you as you clutched your hand to your chest, trying to blink away the image of Loki smiling so sweetly and the words he spoke shivered down your spine reminding you over and over.

"Are you hurt? What is wrong?" She held your face in her hands with worry in her eyes. "I am fine, I met Loki though." Aural's face reddened in anger as she hugged you. "Worms? Snakes? What did he do?" You panicked at her anger, not wanting her to tell the others of your state after meeting him. "None of that. He is very charming and very sweet. " The older woman looked as if all the air had sucked out of the room. "You can tell me. You won't get in trouble. " Aural hadn't had the same experience with Loki, making you feel comfort for a second because he hadn't kissed all the servants' hands but distress at why only you.

"I am telling you. Loki was sweet, said I was pretty and kissed my hand before I left. No pranks , no crawling creatures. " Aural was silent before laughing loud enough you startled. "My favorite innocent sister. Falling for a prince now are we?" Blush colored your cheeks at the thought out loud and spoke in open air . "I do not what to call it yet , but Loki isn't bad like you say."

Four years later.

The thought of when Loki had begun to take over each waking and sleeping second baffled you. You had been so naive to believe it would go away with time. The trips to tidy or arrange Loki's room had been filled with questions about you and your life, moments where he would be so intrigued with your stories he would sit open mouthed and watch you as you moved across the room. The times quickly became stressed for you , not to notice how the Prince aged perfectly, the long black hair that looked like flowing black water on him, his long hands that had sparked many fantasies of him.

You and Loki never talked about lovers or people in your lives. Not surprising when Thor had women parading through his room by three, Loki probably could no longer keep up with names or faces. The thought stung but the fact he was a prince kept the sting dull , he could never be claimed as yours anyway. Why act and feel like he could? You entertained the thoughts of the past you had spent with Loki as you brought more tankards for the mead in the hall. Loki's lips were on your mind for the third time in the day when you were pulled to a side hall by Brydurn and a drunk Asger.


	2. Chapter 2

Your back hit the wall , pushing the air out of your lungs painfully. Asger's hands slammed on the wall at the sides of your head as he cornered you. He wasn't a ugly man, even though a thick scar crossed his face from his right eyebrow to the right corner of his mouth. His stature was bulky with muscles and veined with a viciousness of his power. The most terrifying part of him was the hunger in his eyes, the look was as if he wished to tear into you, to clamp his teeth into your neck and devour you as he took your body. Brydurn cackled behind Asger , before departing to keep watch.

The reek of mead made your head swim as Asger smiled. "I have begged ,pleaded and demanded for you. Why do you resist when you know you have no say in the matter?" His body started to crush you between his armor and the unforgiving wall. "I said no. I am not ready nor do I want to warm your bed . Leave me be Asger or I'll report you. Haven't you done enough damage with the last time you asked?" He had cornered you in the kitchen and when you declined for the hundredth time he pinned you and kissed you. The rash kiss had caused you to bump your head and the wound was bad enough you had needed to go to a healer.

Asger laughed cruelly as his hands slid down to your waist. "It isn't a question. I plan to make you my wife tomorrow. Now, to our martial bed ritual. " His hands dug into your hips but a moment before he was pinned to the wall across from you. You heard him before you saw him, Loki's magic wafting off Asger as he recognized who had pinned him.

"I believe the lady said no. Are all of you warriors thick headed? Now Asger I will be kind because a lady is present but if I catch you even lingering near her station I will shred your flesh and feed your scraps to bligesnipes. You are dismissed." With a wave of his hand Asger's heavy body hit the floor with a solid thud. Loki's calm and respected demeanor came back to him like it had never left. "(y/n) follow me. " Loki turned on his heel and headed for the bed chambers with you in tow.

As soon as you had cleared the door way Loki had you , his hands holding your face as he surveyed for any marks. You had mistaken the closeness for a want for a kiss and had parted your lips. "(y/n).. what are you doing? Were you hurt? " Blush and embarrassment rushed your body as you snapped your mouth closed. "I am okay, thank you. I wasn't harmed and my duties need seeing to. I'll leave. " Loki held your face still, his long fingers seemed to dwarf your head in his large palms.

"No, I want to know why after such a horrid event why you looked at me like that? Did you want me to kiss you?" The blood rushing to your cheeks made you light headed as his fingers began to run through your hair softly. "I .. Didn't know what you were going to do. " Loki's face came close enough you felt the chill of his breath and tasted the mint like flavor of him. "Did you want me to kiss you?" You avoided his eyes as you nodded, trying not to blush again out of embarrassment but failing.

Loki took you by surprise by dipping back your head and kissing you softly. A whimper escaped you as the chill gave you goosebumps, his cold tongue washing over your bottom lip before his teeth tugged it. When he pulled away after a few seconds you were left breathless. Any idea of what it could have been like had shattered as his lips had touched yours. The thin pink lips of his were made for kissing, soft and pliant, his taste still tipped your tongue. "Finally you answer me , stubborn woman. I have been trying to claim you as mine for years. " Loki's hand still held you against him as you fought for breath, luckily you weren't left to stand on your own for you would have melted into a puddle. "Now that I have your attention, may I kiss you again?" The word yes had barely left your lips before he had replaced it with his mouth.

You grew bolder with each kiss , your hands running over his shoulders and down his chest as he flicked his tongue across yours. "Gods stop me. I can't get enough. " You tugged at him, his green night tonic grasped in your hands as you ran your hands down his sides. "(y/n) is this what you want? Because already It would kill me to not taste your lips again, but I will not make you fear me. " You answered him by loosening the belt on your gown and shrugging it off. "Gods help you, because I can't. " Loki growled as his nipped at your shoulders, his tongue running along your throat as frozen kisses rained on your skin. "Like elven mead, sweet and addictive . You are killing me (y/n)." You cried out as his hands cupped your breasts and his head dropped to tease your nipples.

Each touch was like lightning to your core, his hands touched exactly where you needed. "The bed, now." You were dropped back first on the bed, suddenly aware you wore only your under shift on your waist. Loki stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes black with lust as he tugged off his tonic and crawled between your legs. The leather of his trousers caused delightful friction as he restarted with learning your body. His muscles rippled sensually as he held himself above you, his hips rutting against your dampened shift. The roll sent the very apparent and very hard edge of him against you, your hands ran down his back and cupped his backside to encourage his thrusts. "Not yet my dear. I have yet to taste you."

You had been so dizzy with lust his words had confused you till his hand cupped your sex. A raw whimper filled room as his fingers wiggled against you. The shift was tugged as if he was asking for permission, only for you to grab it and pull it off. "So perfect. Even better than I had imagined. May I?" You nodded softly as he kissed your stomach, the feeling so very foreign.

Loki watched you from under his eye lashes as he kissed each hip bone and each thigh before settling between your legs. Instead of ending your need and placing his mouth on you , Loki blew chilled air onto your warming skin. Your back arched unexpectedly as even that caused pleasure. "You react so well to my touch. To think of all those time I could have had you under my hands, my tongue. I'll make up for it tonight." Your heart pounding almost deafening, your clit had began to throb with need as he blew air again on your tender skin. "Loki! Please.." Instead of answering he parted your legs more and wrapped his arms under your thighs to bring your hips to him. One kiss was placed on your pubic bone before his chilled tongue circled the hot skin of your sex.

Your hands fought to stay at your sides , you wanted to bury your hands in Loki's hair and beg for more. Anything to keep his touch on you. Loki stopped teasing and ravished you with his mouth, nipping and sucking before lapping at you. In seconds a orgasm threatened to over come you as he caught your eyes between your legs, lifting his head softly so you could see exactly what his mouth was doing against you. With a gasp you came under him, shaking with the force of it as he sucked your clit in between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. It ran through you, leaving you weak as he kissed your sex lightly before crawling back up to kiss you.

"(Y/n) , I have half a mind to tie you to my bed and spend the next few hours tasting you. Can you taste your sweetness?" His lips claimed yours again , but his tongue ran against yours so you could taste the musk of you. The kiss was so intimate , so raw in sexuality you moaned against his lips. "So my love likes her taste too. Now how shall you have me?" You smiled before pushing on his shoulders, his back on the bed as you straddled him. "My prince, that was unfair." Loki growled as he cupped your hips, a animalistic sound was made as he grinded against your naked skin. "Unfair? How?" Your eyes shut as the leather hid nothing of him against you, "Using your charm against me. Knowing my body better than I. You must be cheating. "

You decided to use your position for your advantage as you bent to kiss his neck, grabbing his wrists in mock restraint. Loki didn't fight your hold as you kissed his throat, nipping his adam's apple. The noise he let loose as you finally lived out your fantasy shocked you, the simple moan sent warmth between your thighs. You smiled against his skin before moving to his chest, the skin flawless and pale . His nipples were pink and a small patch of hair dusted between his pecs . You kissed each nipple before nipping along his ribs, enjoying the gasps of surprise.

"Darling , that is entirely unfair. " You rolled your hips against his straining hardness before letting go of his wrists and unlacing his trousers. Loki watched each movement with dark eyes and parted lips, the relief was immediate as he was freed from the tight leather. You were startled by the size and girth, Loki was thin , the fact he carried such a endowment shocked you but excited you . You softly grasped him as his hips arched toward your hand. A small crown of dark hair based his hardness, his length pale and tipped with a pink head. You ran your hand along him before grasping firmly to kiss the tip. Loki's reaction was the sexiest thing you had ever heard, a moan followed by a whimper of desperate need.

You grew bolder as you wrapped your lips around the head , careful with your teeth you sheathed him with your mouth . Loki clawed the sheet under him, fighting the urge to thrust into your mouth as you tasted him as he had you. You had expect a salty taste like the women had described but a sweetness greeted you. The frost giant parentage must had changed his taste. Loki begged in pants as you moved along him, enjoying the silky hard feel of him against your tongue. His body shook as you moved faster, bobbing up to the tip before swallowing to his base.

"(y/n) Please I'm close. " You stopped and sat up only to be pushed onto your back, Loki's body covering yours as he eagerly kissed you. You pushed at his trousers to push them the rest the way off as he covered you both with a blanket. He was finally fully nude against you. The heavy warmth of his length settled along your thigh as Loki cupped the back of your head and kissed you hard. "Are you ready?" You nodded , the need overwhelming. Loki rubbed the tip along you before he pushed in slowly. The stretch was almost painful but the look on his face distracted you.

Loki finally sunk to the hilt of your body , panting and shaking from the effort to not move while you got used to his girth. You leaned up and kissed him while rolling your hips. "That is unfair." You smiled against his lips. "Then move." Loki surged his hips forward , movement taking your breath as he bumped the wonderful spot inside you. You clutched his upper arms as he thrusted deeper and faster, his base rubbing against your clit. You moaned as each nerve ignited under him, the feeling causing a orgasm to swirl in your stomach. "I love that sound, the feel of you. You are mine." You showed him your agreement by meeting his thrusts.

His face dropped against your shoulder , his teeth teasing the skin as his hips moved faster. Loki's panting became groans and breathy whimpers as the thrusts lost rhythm from being so close. His fingers slipped between your bodies , the pads of his finger tips swirling your clit. "(y/n) come for me. I want to see it in your face as I fill you ." All it took was one more thrust to undo you, your scream was silenced by his mouth as his hips stilled. You milked him as he spilled his seed inside you, you swallowed his moans of pleasure till your orgasms subsided.

Loki rolled his hips off you but kept his head on your chest. The gesture made the situation even more real to you as you watched his back move with each breath. "Shall I leave?" Loki looked up at you, fear coloring the always certain and calculated prince. "Why would you leave? You're mine (y/n)." You smiled up down at Loki, taking in his words. "You wish me to stay? But I'm a servant." His lips silenced yours. "Hush love, you are claimed by a prince. You will stay with me and be with me. I care not of your station , it is in the past." You kissed him again , the fantasy of life with him complete and reality. "Gods Loki it took you long ages to ask me. " He growled playfully as he palmed your breast. "Let me make it up to you, we have a long time before they come looking for us." You giggled as he tugged you under him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anymore requests?


End file.
